decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Claw
A criminal mastermind who managed to merge most of the gangs in Toronto under her control. She was expanding into the protection market when she was stopped by the Red Panda and sent to jail. Even in prison, she still had influence, as was evidenced by her scheme to discredit the Red Panda in "Red Panda: Dead or Alive!". The Golden Claw escaped from prison, only to reappear wearing a stolen body gained through dark magic. At last mention, she was one of the criminals captured in the heroic double-cross at the end of "The Hidden Door." She returns, revealing herself as one of the supervillains helping Commander Varkin and The Syndicate. She then betrays Varkin and leaves Toronto for dead, and ends up getting shot to death by Constable Andy Parker and others. Origin Little is known of the woman called Golden Claw. In a short period of time she was, through threats and intimidation, able to gain a foothold in Toronto's underworld. The Golden Claw aimed to unite Toronto's Underworld under her direction. When her protection racket entered the neighborhood of Kit Baxter, aka the Flying Squirrel, she was captured in a sting executed by the Red Panda and sent to jail. While behind bars she still held influence and concocted a scheme to discredit the Red Panda. Thanks to the help of Tom Tomorrow the plan was foiled. Some time later, The Golden Claw acquired another identity through unknown means. Using a secret method of Body Transference she took on the identity of "Margaret Horace" in an attempt to lead the Red Panda into a trap. The trap was foiled through the intervention of the Flying Squirrel and she was sent yet again to prison. Later, when one of Red Panda's pneumatic tubes was found by a hapless burglar, she was arrested again after she participated in an auction among the criminal underworld for the location. In ''The Endgame ''the Golden Claw has teamed up with The Syndicate. she was employed by syndicate to run there criminal enterprise during that time she had become intimately involved with their leader Commander Varkin. She betrays him when she learns there plans to kill ever man woman and child in Toronto. Later in the episode she in turn betrays the masked duo and plans to sell the cure to the contagion to the frantic populace. In a desperate last stand he attempts to take the Squirrel hostage and is gunned down by the Panda's agents. Most recently, in The Phantom someone has again manages to merge all of the gangs in Toronto. The disenbodied voice that proves to be behind the take over claims to be the "Greatest criminal mastermind of all time... the Golden Claw". Description ;Original :- Shoulder length Black Hair, pulled back into a bun, ~5'-6" with a clear complexion.From episode 4 ;Margaret Horace :- Powers and Abilities Quite possibly The Red Panda's most deadly foe. Highly intellegent, ruthless and cunning, The Golden Claw will let nothing get in the way of her plans. Using her keen mind she uses force and intimidation to lead her underlings. Failure is not an option in Golden Claw's employ. She will liquidate any who fail her or get in her way. The Golden Claw has unknown connections that grant her access to information unknown to few. Her latest Ploy allowed her to possibly usurp a young woman's body in attempt to escape justice. Last known whereabouts were Toronto's Justice system. But, The Golden Claw is not to be underestimated as she has escaped before. Appearances *The Golden Claw *Red Panda: Dead or Alive! *The Sunday Supplement *The Hidden Door *The Endgame *The Phantom References Category:Red Panda Adventures category:Red Panda Villains